


【兔赤】C

by OSan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSan/pseuds/OSan
Summary: 赤苇京治，危。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 76





	【兔赤】C

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定，兎A赤O  
> *兎赤已交往  
> *暑假集训合宿中  
> *筑巢行为有  
> *有夸张成分  
> *蛮不讲理的木兔同学  
> *不要带理智去看，爽最重要。

七月上旬，东京的郊外也无法抵御夏日的炎热，无休止的蝉鸣也让人不由得浮躁起来。即使是森然高校的绿荫跑道和大汗淋漓后的冰镇西瓜，也没办法压下赤苇心头的燥热。  
他从早上开始就不在状态。说实话并不是每个人每天每场练习赛都可以发挥出百分百的实力来，但当赤苇第三次二传失误时，暗路教练还是多看了他两眼。自己没有在偷懒，这一点赤苇很清楚；但是胳膊莫名其妙地使不上力气，这一点他也心知肚明——就连原因也。  
发情期快到了。

初期的发情热并不难熬，至少强撑着意志使自己清醒地挪动到枭谷睡觉的大通铺中寻找抑制剂的赤苇是这样认为的。轻松找到装有抑制剂的药瓶，轻松打开之前似乎没有拧紧的瓶盖，赤苇却感到一阵物理上的晕眩。  
并不是来自发情期，而是真切的震惊。  
药瓶是空的，里面的内容物被人倒掉了。  
无需思索行凶者到底是何方神圣，赤苇已经猜透了对方的那点小心思。自己的恋人说到底还是个性欲怪物，一旦打开闸门就休想让他停下。为了防止这种事情的发生，赤苇通常禁止木兔在发情期前期靠近自己改而用抑制剂解决，一方面降低了精尽人亡的几率，一方面也避免了在合宿通铺不方便收拾的局面。  
结果自己一个疏忽就让木兔钻了空子，真是大意失荆州。

木兔今天心情格外的好。临近发情期，自己恋人身上的信息素味道越发浓郁，今早甚至甜得发齁。没有人禁得起这种明晃晃的诱惑，更别说是木兔同学一连半个月被迫禁欲的情况下。在三番五次黏糊糊地接近恋人无果后，他用小脑瓜想出了最后也是唯一的办法——倒掉抑制剂。  
从第三体育馆出来时太阳已经沉了下去，木兔晃了晃喝空的水壶，觉得自己好像忘记了什么重要的事情。列夫和日向吵吵闹闹地往饭堂跑去，生怕晚一秒就会饿死。黑尾又缠着月岛说些垃圾话，后者既不能躲开也不能无视只好有一搭没一搭的聊着。木兔看看自己身边，空落落的没有人，这才想起来自己到底干了什么好事。

持续居高不下的体温让人仿佛置身火炉之中，外焰舔舐着身体每一处，燥热难耐。明明是发烧一样的难受处境，赤苇却能清楚感受到下身精神地挺立着。信息素不受控制地外溢，呼吸之间和氧气争夺着比例。意识在脑海中艰难地搜集身体的现状，到头来也只弄明白自己身处一个柔软而黑暗的场所。  
包裹着赤苇的是一床被子，更准确的来说应该是木兔的被子。不仅如此，木兔的衣服、毛巾甚至枕头，都被凌乱地拢到赤苇身边，围成一个不太像样的巢。熟悉而安心的气息环绕四周，深吸几口气之后赤苇显然清醒了不少。  
发情期无意识的筑巢行为把他自己也吓了一跳，但在本能驱使下赤苇还是认命地埋了进去。身心双重的享受甚至让他忘记了造成现在这个状况的原因，脸埋在木兔的队服外套里就要沉沉睡去。

不知道过去了多久。不合时宜的敲门声打断了赤苇的睡眠，接着罪魁祸首的叫喊声响了起来。大概是门在内侧被锁上了，外面的人无法打开。能闻到信息素的味道却摸不到人，对木兔来说着实是一种煎熬。发情热并没有放过这短暂的机会，毫不留情地夺走了赤苇的力气，却又留下一分神智，让他和外面的人一起干着急。  
怀中抱着的衣物早就被汗水濡湿了，比体温更低的触感令赤苇打了个哆嗦，裹着被子蜷得更小了。后穴黏腻多时，衣料紧贴的感觉并不太好。比起巢中的温度和气味，赤苇此时更渴望本人的一个拥抱。呼出的水蒸气贴在脸上，模糊的视线在一片黑暗中什么也看不到，他只能胡乱来一件木兔的t恤，黏黏糊糊地贴了上去。

明明能感受到恋人就在门的另一边，自己的喊话却无人回应。考虑过找钥匙开门的可能性之后，木兔选择用蛮力把门撞开。事实证明力量5不是盖的，可怜的门就这样放弃了和门锁的咬合。满屋的信息素有些呛人，但这并不影响木兔冲进去的速度。  
猫头鹰的视力在黑暗中也丝毫不受影响，在房间的角落由衣服和被褥组成的小山中，他找到了自家恋人。可能称其为爱巢会更加准确，筑巢的元凶身处其中，由泛着潮红的脸色可得他已经没有力气去说教多余的事情了。  
木兔挪近小山，又拨开恋人被汗濡湿的刘海，试探一般喊着他的名字：“Akaashi——”  
应声睁开的绿色眼睛眨了眨，最终聚焦在木兔的脸上。三秒的对视并不漫长，赤苇揽过恋人的脖子，短暂地交换了一个吻。  
“对不起。”衣物快速逐件褪下的同时，他听到木兔这样小声说道。到底是因为什么而道歉，他已经没有时间去深究了。

没有谣传中的那么夸张，浓度再高的omega信息素也不会把理智彻底夺取。倒不如说更像一根微微弯垂的狗尾巴草，在鼻腔处流连，搔得木兔心比鼻子痒。门窗紧闭的三小时很好的保持着室内的温度，刺激着肾上腺素的快速分泌。面前和棉花糖一样柔软的恋人随着短促呼吸的节奏起伏着胸膛，让木兔冒出了立刻吞吃入腹的欲望。  
拆解爱巢并不是一件困难的事，比这更困难的是将衣物从赤苇手中夺走。每当木兔从中抽走一件，那双平时给自己托球的手就会毫不犹豫地追上来，死死揪住衣角不肯松。无论是落在手上的亲吻还是啃咬又或者是安抚般的舔舐，没有一个方法行得通。

明明真人就在面前，为什么要纠结区区一件衣服呢！  
木兔很想这样问，但是这显然对发情中头脑罢工的恋人不起作用。大概是衣服的味道更浓吧，或者比真人更乖……  
这样想着他把目光又落回恋人脸上，却发现赤苇一双绿色的眼眸正望着自己，被发现后又急急撇开，整张脸往运动外套中埋深了些。

“赤苇在闹脾气？”木兔明知故问，见赤苇并不理会自己，便捧起恋人仍然死死抓着衣服的右手，企图用自己的手指填充对方的指缝。明明体温很高，赤苇的手还是很冷，因为用力而泛白的指节在木兔眼里也是漂亮无比。  
得不到回答的木兔愈发得寸进尺，俯下身去舔咬恋人的耳朵。发情期时急剧上升的敏感度让赤苇根本禁不起这种挑逗，一阵猛烈颤栗后却发现无处可躲，只得捂着嘴发出隐忍的喘息。好不容易才将这不肯善罢甘休的猛禽类推开，赤苇终于开口了：“木兔前辈是不是有什么话该对我说？”  
“对不起啦赤苇——我不应该倒掉你的抑制剂还把这件事抛在脑后害你难受那么久的——”  
道歉还是一如既往的快。  
“但是赤苇今天闻起来好甜！我好想和赤苇做！”  
表达欲望也是一如既往的坦率……  
“但是我拒绝。”赤苇抱紧了木兔的运动外套，出声毫不留情。  
“欸！！！居然是立刻回答！！！”木兔露出很受伤的神情，顺势一骨碌也滚进爱巢中，眨巴着琥珀色的大眼睛看着对方。斜向上四十五度角的脸蛋是最令人无法抵御的撒娇武器，在和自家口是心非恋人的拉锯战中，木兔已经学会了将其熟练运用。  
轻到不易发觉的叹气是赤苇最后的妥协。尽管如此，他表面上仍然不肯松口：“木兔前辈，这是在合宿集训，会影响明天——”  
“但是我认为，让赤苇的发情期不痛苦，才是现在最重要的事！”没有给赤苇留下争辩的余地，木兔打断了他后便用一个深吻堵住了嘴唇。绵长的口舌交互才是肉体最真实的需求，此外无需多言。

发情期的好处，不止可以省去扩张的步骤。木兔抱起快要化成一滩水的恋人，调整成比较好进入的跪趴姿势。赤苇用呜咽作反抗完全无效，腰肢轻轻一按便绵软下去，还顺带把冒着水的后穴更加暴露在木兔的视野里。  
“哦——看起来很美味嘛——”  
木兔扶起自己挺立的下身，饶有兴趣地在小口边缘摩擦，几次与洞口擦身而过，却不肯进去。被刺激得不停收缩的小穴有些红肿，甚至在神经的牵动下小小痉挛起来。  
这远远不够。木兔从臀部向前，碰碰精神的小赤苇，又对恋人大腿内侧的敏感地带流连忘返。难得他如此有耐心地进行前戏，像在对美食开餐前的例行仪式。

“那个……木兔…前辈……”赤苇艰难地从抱着的队服外套中回头，声音有些颤抖。  
木兔停下手里的动作望他，只见一张快要哭出来的脸，泪眼朦胧加上拼命忍耐的样子就足够引爆下体的引擎。不得不承认，木兔有一瞬间的冲动想要直接提枪上阵，让这张皱着眉头忍耐的脸变成另一副表情。  
他还是很冷静地问了：“怎么了？”  
“请…请快一点进去吧……”虽然赤苇越说越小声，木兔还是听到了后面的内容。“我忍不住了……”  
这已经不是冷不冷静的问题了。

长驱直入的感觉比木兔想象中来得更爽，更别说发情的身体里温热的触感。还没有抽动几下，赤苇已经第一次缴械投降。不难理解毕竟经历了三个多小时的独自煎熬，一发压在前列腺侧的抽送就可以直接高潮。说到底这还是归功于木兔器大活好，能准确找到肠壁上的敏感点一番猛攻。  
面对赖在快要坍塌的巢中不肯动的恋人，木兔只好抬起他一条腿架在肩上，从对方侧躺的姿势继续攻势。三浅一深完全不能满足木兔，三深一浅才是他的风格。偏偏这个姿势可以进入得更深，顶端甚至可以触及肠道末端的弯折。尽管没有出声，木兔知道此时咬着自己运动外套大喘气的赤苇很舒服。

但是，凭什么是他的运动外套，不是他本人啊！  
木兔有些郁闷。但郁闷归郁闷，他减缓顶弄的速度，刻意在经过敏感点时加大力度，惹得赤苇挺起腰杆，难耐又无奈地叫着自己的名字。几个回合下来赤苇终于发现了不对劲，捧过恋人的脸来就是一顿亲吻，这才稍微缓和了世界第一小孩子气猫头鹰的情绪。  
“木兔前辈为什么要吃自己外套的醋？”  
“我没有！”  
“真的没有吗wwww”  
“赤苇还憋笑！！好过分！！”

在木兔形式上的生气和惩罚中两人一起交出了白浊，但发情期并不会就这样缓和。与其说缓和，不如说和发情期的omega伴侣性交才是对alpha最好的催情剂。第二第三次后木兔逐渐恢复往日的凶猛本色，活塞的频率也越发变本加厉。  
爱巢早已凌乱不堪。发情热仍然不肯退散，但赤苇也没有那个余力去关心巢了，大幅度的律动早就超过身体负荷，连嗓子都发不出完整的呻吟。生理性泪水不受他的控制，模糊了视线和眼前勤勤恳恳抱着自己动作的恋人。  
赤苇挡住自己脸的手被木兔拨开，一双琥珀色的眼睛探了过来。“赤苇怎么哭了？还是很难受吗？”  
……总不能说自己被木兔前辈榨干得爽到一滴都没有了吧。

赤苇在木兔的唇上蜻蜓点水般吻了一下，趁着发情热的间隙提出要求：“差不多可以了吧？”  
发情期差不多要持续一个星期，如果任由其发展那整个合宿集训就要作废。赤苇指的是木兔在自己后颈咬一口作临时标记，当下抑制住发情热最为要紧。往日遇到突发情况，他们就是这样干的。  
“但是我拒绝！”  
听到自己说过的话被恋人拿来重复利用，赤苇有被噎到。“为什么？”  
“发情期的赤苇好可爱，我想要更多！”  
“男人不应该是可爱吧。”  
“那就是性感？还是色情？”  
“木兔前辈恭喜你，两个都不对。”  
“总之我会让赤苇的发情期完全没有痛苦的！你就放心吧！”  
“……”

赤苇京治，危。


End file.
